


Idiota

by Hugoncete



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Encoñados, M/M, ragoney - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugoncete/pseuds/Hugoncete
Summary: Un niño tendría que pasar el rato jugando con sus amigos.Un niño tendría que reír.Un niño tendría que ser capaz de hacer gamberradas.Un niño tendría que creer en la magia.La vida del pequeño Agoney no tiene sentido.Agoney, con 11 años, no juega con sus amigos, nunca ha reído y nunca ha hecho una travesura.Agoney limpia. Agoney es un esclavo.Los padres de Agoney son esclavos del circo.Agoney cree en la magia.Raoul, con 10 años, juega, ríe y hace travesuras, demasiadas travesuras.Raoul y su familia viven en Gran Bretaña, pertenecen a la alta sociedad.La vida del pequeño Raoul no es tan perfecta como aparenta.Raoul no cree en la magia.Un día Raoul decide desafiar su antigua vida e intentar buscar la felicidad y el reconocimiento que anhela.Un día Agoney encuentra la oportunidad de huir de su antigua vida y empezar una nueva en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, junto con 14 compañeros de España y un rubio insoportable.Ambos esperan un día encontrar la felicidad.





	1. Todo saldrá bien

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Hola, estás a punto de leer/releer mi primera obra.  
> Es un Hogwarts!AU. Contiene elementos sacados del universo mágico de J.K. Rowling.
> 
> En esta obra aparecen, también, los nombres de los 16 concursantes del programa Operación Triunfo 2017 y algún que otro profesor y/o familiar.  
> Para ayudarme en mi historia, he adaptado todas las edades a la línea temporal de Raoul.  
> Por lo tanto, la mayoría de edades aquí escritas no corresponden con las reales. 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> Gracias. Besos.  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> ### Prólogo:
> 
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Noviembre de 2018   
> Un joven padre, muy estresado, corría detrás de su hijo por el pasillo de su casa.  
>   
> —¡Te tengo, renacuajo! —decía triunfal en el momento que consigue agarrarle por la cintura y elevarlo del suelo para evitar que siguiera corriendo.  
>   
> —¡No quieo momiiiiir! —chillaba el niño, quejándose, alargando la última vocal, a la vez que se retorcía en los brazos de su padre.  
>   
> —Hijo, no grites, que Papi está durmiendo ya —le regañó su padre—. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?  
>   
> —¿Cueto? —preguntó el niño intrigado, dejando de retorcerse.  
>   
> —No, no es un cuento —le respondió riendo—. Es una historia real, la historia de Papi y mía.  
>   
> —¿De Papi? —cuestiona nada más llegar al suelo de nuevo.  
>   
> —Sí, la historia de cómo lo conocí, nuestras primeras peleas, nuestras aventuras en Hogwarts y cómo apareciste en nuestras vidas —le iba explicando mientras le llevaba de la mano hasta su cama.  
>   
> —¡Síííííí! ¡Sííííí!  
>   
> —Pues mira, todo empezó hace casi 11 años, cuando yo tenía también 11. Por aquel entonces estaba atrapado en un circo con tus abuelos...  
>   
> 

* * *

Un día a principios de marzo de 2008, en algún lugar de Tenerife 

  


La última función del día terminó, y una marabunta de niños acompañados de sus padres abandonó el recinto. Cada vez que terminaba una sesión en el circo, era el encargado de limpiar el desastre que dejaban atrás los espectadores.  
  
Mis padres y yo llevábamos trabajando aquí desde siempre, realizando las tareas más duras que pueda haber en un circo.  
  
Por aquel entonces tenía 11 años, por lo que aún no tenía permitido usar la magia. Pero mis padres, aún siendo magos adultos, tampoco podían. No sabía el porqué.  
  
Nunca entendí qué hacíamos viviendo en un circo, sobretodo por lo infelices que parecían y lo mal que les trataba el señor Chalk.  
  
Emmanuel Chalk era el dueño del circo, y, al parecer, también de todos sus integrantes, tanto criaturas como personas.  
  
Nunca me llegó a hacer nada, pero sé cómo trataba a mis padres y al resto de la plantilla.  
  
Una vez vi como le dio una paliza a mi madre por no haber terminado de realizar la limpieza mensual de la jaula del Demiguise[1], criatura capaz de hacerse invisible ante amenazas.  
  
El pobre animal, al borde de la muerte, estaba lleno de infecciones cutáneas. Si ya de por sí una limpieza al mes era extremadamente escasa, las abundantes heridas y la ausencia de pelaje, a causa de su extracción para manufacturar ropajes de invisibilidad, facilitaba el contagio de enfermedades.  
  
En resumen, el señor Chalk no trataba bien a ninguna de sus posesiones.  
  
Por aquel entonces aún no sabía que estaríamos a su merced para el resto de nuestras vidas. Nuestra única opción era resignarnos y obedecer.  
  
Y así pasaba las horas de mi temprana juventud, limpiando.  


  


  


El sudor, causado por el esfuerzo físico y el bochorno que hacía ese día, caía por mi morena frente. Trabajar tantas horas bajo el sol, en las zonas descubiertas del recinto, marcaba tu piel con un color poco refinado.  
  
Estaba casi terminando mi última sesión de limpieza del día, por lo que me dispuse a apresurarme y acabar lo antes posible.  
  
Pero algo llamó mi atención, noté una bola de papel tirada entre todos los escombros que estaba recogiendo. Normalmente algo así habría pasado desapercibido ante mis ojos; pero ésta tenía unas líneas rojas muy llamativas. Apareció de la nada un fuerte sentimiento en mí que me decía que era importante.  
  
La cogí y la abrí. Claramente era un cartel, concretamente del Ministerio de Magia de España, pero leyendo más detenidamente me dí cuenta de lo maravilloso que había sido mi hallazgo.  
  


MINISTERIO DE LA MAGIA DE ESPAÑA  
Departamento de Educación  
y  
Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional  
  
en colaboración con  
_La Academia Mágica Beauxbatons_  
y  
_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_  
  
Nos complace anunciar la apertura del periodo de inscripción para futuros estudiantes de magia residentes en territorio español que deseen disfrutar de una beca completa, otorgada por las entidades antes expuestas, para cursar sus estudios mágicos de manera íntegra en el _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ en calidad de alumnos de intercambio, los cuales cederán su puesto en la _Academia Mágica Beauxbatons_ a otros futuros estudiantes procedentes del _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ , también en calidad de alumnos de intercambio.  
  
Para poder optar a una de las limitadas plazas es necesario enviar mediante lechuza la solicitud impresa en el reverso de este documento y cumplir los siguientes requisitos: Ser mago residente en territorio español; tener aptitudes para la magia, y presentar alguna dificultad económica para realizar el normal procedimiento de matriculación.  
  
Matrículas ofrecidas: 15  
Finalización del periodo de inscripción: 15 de marzo del presente año  


  


No era capaz de comprender todo lo que estaba escrito en esa hoja, puesto que sabía leer pero muchas palabras utilizadas se me escapaban, pero entendí que gracias a esta oportunidad podría ir a una escuela de magia, lo que por aquel entonces creía que era lo que más quería en este mundo.  
  
Desde siempre mis padres me decían que sería imposible para mí poder asistir a un colegio de magia, no porque fuera un inútil con los hechizos, sino por la falta de dinero, no podríamos pagar las matrículas ni los útiles de estudio. Como dije antes, vivíamos atrapados en una carpa ambulante. No teníamos ni un lugar al que llamar hogar.  
  
Acabé de limpiar a la velocidad de la luz, tenía que evitar cualquier posible bronca, y salí corriendo en busca de mi madre.  


  


  


Al acercarme a su "habitación", si se la puede llamar así, empecé a oír voces; las de mis padres, de poca sonoridad y arrepentidas, y una más agresiva, potente y enfadada, el señor Chalk.  
  
Sabía que cuando el Señor estuviera presente con mis padres no debía interrumpir ni escuchar, pero esta vez decidí prestar atención a través de la puerta, cerrada, de la "habitación" de mis padres.  
  
—Dijiste que la deuda quedaría saldada poco antes del duodécimo cumpleaños de nuestro hijo —dijo mi padre—. Exactamente veinticinco años después de que mis suegros se endeudaran contigo —añadió—. Así que en octubre seremos libres, tal y como prometiste.  
  
—Oh, por supuesto —exclamó el señor Chalk, con una risa claramente falsa—. La deuda de tus difuntos suegritos quedará saldada, te lo aseguro, pero la vuestra, insignificantes criaturitas, no —dijo solemne—. Vuestra mano de obra me sale prácticamente regalada, no puedo permitirme perder a tres trabajadores y pagar a alguien por sus servicios —acabó.  
  
—Pero… —intentó argumentar mi madre.  
  
—¡Pero nada! —contraatacó el Señor—. Estaréis trabajando para mí el resto de vuestra miserable existencia, la poca que os quede a vosotros y, sobretodo, la de vuestro inútil hijito.  
  
Unos pasos acercándose a la puerta me despertaron de mi conmoción. Casi no tuve tiempo de salir corriendo a esconderme.  
  
Vi cómo el Señor salía del cuarto orgulloso de su hazaña y siguió su camino, hacia su despacho seguramente, tarareando.  
  
Entonces, pude salir de mi escondite y entré en el cuarto. Allí encontré a mi madre llorando en brazos de mi padre.  
  
Al ver sus caras y ellos la mía, supe que habían descubierto que había estado escuchando, seguramente mi cara reflejaba todos mis pensamientos y me delató.  
  
Me acerqué llorando a ellos y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo lleno de lágrimas. Lágrimas de impotencia. Lágrimas de dolor y desesperación.  
  
En esos momentos no me acordé del papel. Solo lloré.  
  
Recuerdo la voz de mi madre tranquilizándome y la mano de mi padre acariciando suavemente mi espalda. Consolándome y, seguramente, consolándose.  
  
—No tengas miedo cariño —dijo mi madre—. Todo saldrá bien. 

  
  


### Notas:

1 **Demiguise:** Ser pacífico, herbívoro que puede hacerse invisible. Se encuentra en el Lejano Oriente, pero sólo los magos y brujas formados en su captura pueden verlo. Se asemeja a un mono con ojos grandes, negros y cabello largo y sedoso. [[+INFO](http://es.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Demiguise)]  
[VOLVER A LA HISTORIA]  
  



	2. Nuestra maldición

* * *

El mismo día a principios de marzo de 2008, mansión Vázquez, Londres 

  


El sol ya empezaba a esconderse por el horizonte, entre los altos edificios de la ciudad que se veían a lo lejos.  
  
Yo seguía jugando al pilla-pilla con mi padre.  
  
Seguramente tenía la cara colorada, fruto del esfuerzo; sudor goteando de mi cabellera rubia, por aquel entonces cortada al estilo hongo; y una inmensa carcajada pintada en mi cara. Era una de las cosas que más me gustaba hacer con mi padre.  
  
Correteábamos por el extenso patio de nuestra relativamente reciente casa.  
  
Hace ocho años aún vivíamos en Barcelona, nuestra tierra natal. Allí nacimos Álvaro, mi hermano mayor; y yo, el pequeño de la casa.  
  
Por extraño que parezca, no sabía gran cosa de mi propia familia. Desde que tengo memoria, han estado ocultándome pequeños, y no tan pequeños, detalles de esta y, aún peor, míos.  
  
Por aquel entonces, mi padre decidió empezar a invertir dinero, no grandes cantidades, únicamente los escasos ahorros que tenía de toda su vida.  
  
Le habían despedido de su anterior puesto de trabajo, o eso me hizo creer. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su mujer e hijos en la calle por sus acciones.  
  
Días después, por motivos que desconocía, tuvo la suerte de ganar algo de dinero y nos trasladamos a Reino Unido, concretamente a Londres, donde empezó su propia “empresa”.  
  
Y allí es donde todo cambió, empezó a hacer negocios con gente importante y consiguió mucho dinero. Tanto, que nos pudimos permitir el lujo de mudarnos a una zona de las afueras. La zona rica, donde la gente vive con sirvientes y criadas, todos los niños son aburridos y sus padres están siempre muy serios y dan miedo.  
  
  
  
—Papá no me vas a pillar —raía al mismo tiempo que corría.  
  
Mi padre detrás, mucho más grande en tamaño que yo, me seguía el juego y me perseguía, no sin darme una evidente ventaja.  
  
Entonces, mi madre empezó a llamarnos desde la puerta de casa.  
  
—¡Chicos, entrad en casa que os vais a resfriar, que aún refresca por la noche! —nos gritó.  
  
—Venga chaval, entremos —me dijo papá.  
  
—¿Está la cena ya? —pregunté esperanzado.  
  
—Solo piensas en comer, chico —me respondió riendo.  


  


  


Al entrar en casa vi que la criada estaba poniendo la mesa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa. La cena estaba casi a punto.  
  
—Cariño, cámbiate antes —dijo mamá.  
  
Salí corriendo a cambiarme la ropa sucia que llevaba y ponerme algo limpio.  
  
Intenté esquivarla, pero al salir del salón tropecé con la criada cargada con cubertería y vasos. Mientras yo caía de morros al suelo, a la vez que ella intentaba mantenerse estable, fallando miserablemente, los vasos y cubiertos salían volando.  
  
En ningún momento escuché sonido alguno de cristales rotos a mis espaldas, al girarme lo único que vi fue a la criada recogiendo los utensilios que descansaban en el suelo, como si los hubieran dejado allí en vez de haberse caído.  
  
No le dí importancia, me levanté y me disculpé con ella. No podía dejar que me castigaran sin merienda.  
  
Salí corriendo, otra vez, a cumplir las órdenes de mi madre y poder, por fin, cenar.  
  
Era una situación extraña, no sólo la cubertería no hizo ruido al caer al suelo, mi madre, que estaba presente, tampoco me riñó ni dijo palabra alguna.  
  
Siempre me pasaban sucesos extraños e inexplicables para la gente normal. Pero una situación como esta era normal en mi vida.  


  


  


Ya en la mesa, cambiado y dispuesto a devorar lo que sea que me sirvieran, mi madre empezó a hablar:  
  
—Cariño, ¿te acuerdas que te prometimos ir al campo los cuatro juntos para tu cumpleaños? —dijo, refiriéndose a ella, mi padre y mi hermano—. Pues ha surgido un asunto con los negocios de tu padre y no va a poder ser esta vez.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —respondí.  
  
—Chico, vendrán unos hombres a hablar de negocios, uno de ellos viene desde España, no podía aplazar la reunión —dijo mi padre, que se encontraba sentado al lado de mi madre, en frente mío—. Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero han insistido mucho en que ocurra ese día.  
  
—Al menos vendrá Álvaro este año, ¿verdad? —dije esperanzado—. Desde que se fue a ese internado solo ha estado en mi cumple una vez, hace tres años, y llegó ese mismo día a casa —murmuré.  
  
—Sí, cariño, sí, este año empieza las vacaciones de Pascua el 15 de marzo, esta vez sí estará contigo, el día entero —me tranquilizó mi madre.  
  
  
  
Hacía 6 años que mis padres enviaron a Álvaro a estudiar a un internado.  
  
El primer día de septiembre de cada año, se iba de casa y solo lo podíamos ver en las vacaciones de Navidad y las de Pascua hasta que terminaba el curso a finales de junio.  
  
  
  
—¿Y podré verlo jugar por fin a fútbol? —pregunté inocente.  
  
Por entonces no sabía aún que mi hermano no jugaba a fútbol, sino a un deporte que para la gente común, como pretendían que fuera yo, sería imposible comprender.  
  
—Ya veremos, hijo, ya veremos —respondió mi padre—. Puede que esté muy cansado cuando vuelva —puso como excusa.  
  
Claramente me mentían, pero yo, inocente, aún no me daba cuenta.  


  


  


Esa misma noche, mientras dormía, me desperté por una pesadilla.  
  
Algo normal, también, en mi vida. Tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches, pero nunca recordaba nada de lo que sucedía en ellas.  
  
Me bajé de la cama, me puse mis zapatillas de lobitos, y fui al cuarto de mis padres a pedirle a mamá que se quedase conmigo en la cama.  
  
Pero no había nadie allí.  
  
Bajé al piso inferior, a ver si estaban en el salón o en la cocina.  
  
  
—No creo que haya notado nada, no te preocupes mujer —oí decir a mi padre—. Es un niño, seguro que no se da cuenta de muchas de las cosas que ocurren o se dicen. Tranquila —añadió, reconfortando a mi madre.  
  
—Puede ser, pero no quiero que le pase nada, ya sabes los problemas que tendrá en el futuro, no me gustaría que llegaran antes de tiempo —respondió.  
  
  
Efectivamente, allí estaban. Pero estaban teniendo una conversación en susurros, por lo que intuí que nadie que no fueran ellos debía escucharla.  
  
  
Me asomé ligeramente por el marco de la puerta de entrada al salón, hasta que pude distinguir sus siluetas de espaldas, en frente de la chimenea encendida.  
  
—Shhh. Tranquila. Lo superaremos. Y cuando ocurra estaremos allí con él, para que no se sienta solo. Álvaro también estará —decía a la vez que acariciaba el pelo de mamá.  
  
—Pero es todo culpa mía, cariño. Es culpa mía —se lamentaba ella.  
  
—No te castigues, yo también tengo parte de la culpa. Recuerda que ambos estábamos allí.  
  
—Sí, pero fue mi parte de la familia la culpable —lloró.  
  
—Pero fui yo quien se te declaró. Yo te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Yo condené a nuestro segundo hijo. No pude evitar que cayera sobre la espalda de nuestro pobre nene, todo el peso de nuestras acciones. Nuestra maldición.

  
  



	3. Paraguas rojo

* * *

15 de marzo de 2008, en algún lugar de Tenerife 

Durante los siguientes días no recordé la existencia del papel.  
  
Por todo el circo se respiraba un ambiente tenso. Era como si el clima se hubiese coordinado con mi humor.  
  
Abundante niebla cubría toda la zona, una niebla muy espesa que no permitía ver más allá de tres metros a la redonda.  
  
Tenía la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir hoy.  
  
  
Seguramente los demás componentes del equipo ya se habían enterado del asunto. Pero no pasaba nada.  
  
Los trabajadores amenazados por el señor Chalk estábamos muy unidos. Todos menos cuatro, que eran esbirros suyos.  
  
Básicamente, estos cuatro nos vigilaban a todos e impedían que nos rebeláramos contra él o que escapáramos en su ausencia.  
  
  
Este era uno de esos casos. Esta mañana, a primera hora, el señor se había ido de viaje de negocios a Inglaterra. Tardaría por lo menos cinco días en volver. Era lo mínimo que solía pasar fuera del circo cada vez que se iba.  
  
Y te preguntarás, ¿Qué negocios podría tener el dueño de un circo?  
  
El circo no era más que una tapadera para negocios más turbios aún. Negocios tan atroces, que dejaban la privatización de la libertad a animales salvajes como una insignificancia en comparación con lo que llegaba a ocurrir tras bambalinas.  
  
¿Y Qué tiene de interesante un circo para la comunidad mágica? Pues aunque no lo creas, a los niños de familias de magos les fascinan ver las criaturas mágicas.  
  
De vez en cuando se colaba algún que otro Nomago[2], pero los hechizos de percepción que había activados se encargaban de que sus mentes susceptibles no comprendieran la magia que estaban viendo y quedara en un mero truco de circo.  


  


  


Había acabado casi todas las tareas de la mañana, y estaba dándole de comer a las criaturas, solo me quedaba la última.  
  
Me apresuré hacia la jaula, deseando poder pasar el mayor rato posible con ella, mi única alegría en esta vida a parte de mis padres.  
  
Extrañamente, la jaula que habitaba era diferente a las del resto. El nivel de protección y seguridad que tenía era exageradamente superior.  
  
—Ja, ja, ja —reía mientras me acercaba a la jaula—. Hola Bambi, guapa ¿Cómo estás hoy? —hablaba alegremente a la criatura encerrada en la jaula.  
  
Al escuchar mi voz, Bambi se incorporó alegre moviendo el trasero.  
  
Bambi era uno de los animales del circo, uno pequeño con forma perruna, concretamente chihuahua, que a simple vista no parecía tener nada de mágico.  
  
Por aquel entonces no sabía qué era. Lo que sí sabía era que de entre todas las criaturas presentes en el circo, Bambi era con quien más congeniaba.  
  
Ella era la única que se alegraba al verme, el resto permanecía en el permanente estado aletargado y aturdido que les provocaba la falta de higiene y escasa alimentación.  


  


  


Esta noche había reunión del equipo. Normalmente yo no tenía permitido asistir, por lo que me dispuse a terminar con la limpieza de las gradas.  
  
Dos horas después ya había limpiado la basura que el público desconsiderado había tirado, cuando Vicky, una de las acróbatas se me acerca.  
  
—¿No tendrías que estar reunida con el resto? —le digo.  
  
—Sí, pero he venido a por ti chaval.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Porque este asunto te incumbe como el que más, será mejor que vengas con nosotros. Esto es un asunto importante.  


  


  


—Muchacho, sabemos lo de tu sueño —dijo uno en cuanto entré en la estancia donde estaban reunidos.  
  
—Hemos encontrado tu solicitud de admisión arrugada —me aclaró mi madre—. Cuando fui a lavar tu ropa, cayó de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. ¿De verdad quieres estudiar en Hogwarts?  
  
—Mamá, da igual lo que yo quiera, aunque solo tenga once años sé cuando algo es imposible —respondí—. Sabes que estamos atrapados aquí para siempre.  
  
En ese momento me di cuenta de que esas últimas palabras no las tendría que haber pronunciado. Aunque, a juzgar por las caras que ponía el resto del equipo, creo que ya lo sabían.  
  
—Cariño, hemos estado hablando y todos estamos de acuerdo. Tienes que fugarte de este infierno y empezar una vida normal —dijo mi madre.  
  
—¿Cómo que estáis todos de acuerdo? ¿Qué quieres decir? —respondí.  
  
—Agoney, hemos trazado un plan de fuga para esta misma noche —intervino mi padre.  
  
—¡¿Qué?!  
  
—Cariño, te queremos con nuestra vida. No podríamos perdonarnos nunca que malgastes tu juventud esclavizado en este lugar. Todos nosotros. Por eso mismo hemos recaudado el poco dinero que tenemos y te vamos a enviar a la península.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Chico —intervino Vicky—. Enviarás esa solicitud a Hogwarts hoy mismo, es el último día del plazo de inscripción, y esperarás escondido en Barcelona hasta el inicio de curso.  
  
—Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que me van a aceptar? Soy un don nadie y lo sabéis.  
  
—Hazme caso chico —respondió Vicky—. Vas a entrar a Hogwarts el curso que viene.  
  
—Mamá, papá, estaré sin vosotros…  
  
—Eres un chico fuerte Ago, serás capaz de superar las adversidades que se te presenten.  


  


  


A lo lejos se podía ver la lechuza de Correos, con mi formulario de inscripción bien sujeto en sus patas, volar hacia la península. Como ninguno de nosotros podía tener una lechuza personal en el circo, tuvimos que recurrir al servicio que ofrecía la empresa estatal española a los magos por un muy poco razonable precio.  
  
Estaba decidido, me iría de aquel circo.  
  
Pero no podía irme sin antes despedirme de mi mejor amiga. Me dirigí a su celda para darle mi último adiós.  
  
—Bambi, guapa, en unos minutos me iré de aquí para siempre. Espero que estés bien sin mí.  
  
Extrañamente, parecía como si me entendiera y supiera qué estaba pasando.  
  
Se incorporó de su reposo y, de pronto, se desmaterializó en el aire, dejando en su lugar una ligera sombra de algo que parecía ser ceniza cayendo.  
  
Estaba asombrado. Era la primera vez que veía a Bambi hacer algo que no hiciesen los perros normales.  
  
Segundos después apareció a mis pies y comenzó a restregarse buscando caricias.  
  
Así que la pequeña criatura había estado encerrada todo este tiempo porque quería. Era capaz de huir cuando quisiera. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que lo hiciese para hacerme compañía.  
  
—Qué calladito te lo tenías, chica —le decía a la vez que le acariciaba la tripita—. Al final resulta que tanta seguridad extra en tu jaula no servía de nada.  
  
Después de unas pocas caricias por mi parte, desapareció. Pero esta vez no volvió.  


  


  


Esa misma noche, el plan de huida se puso en marcha.  
  
La idea era crear un escándalo en una zona del recinto y escapar por otra.  
  
El circo se encontraba situado en la base del Teide, a las afueras de una concurrida ciudad turística.  
  
—Cuando salgas de aquí ves corriendo a la parada de autobuses, allí encontrarás a una joven mujer con un paraguas rojo. Solo tienes que decirle “bonito paraguas rojo” y ella ya sabrá quien eres y qué hacer contigo.  
  
—¿Donde?  
  
—Para llegar sólo tienes que dirigirte calle abajo y girar a la derecha en el cruce, la verás al fondo.  
  
—¿Por qué no huís todos conmigo?  
  
—Chico, algunos de nosotros aún tenemos una misión que cumplir aquí.  
  
—Vicky, ¿quién eres en realidad?  
  
Fuertes sonidos, provenientes del interior de la carpa del circo, interrumpieron nuestra conversación. Rápidamente, nuestras cabezas se giraron en dirección a la fuente del alboroto.  
  
La cara de Vicky pasó de una que transmitía tranquilidad con un punto de seriedad, a una de completa sorpresa y ligeramente preocupada.  
  
Se volvió a centrar en mí.  
  
—¡Corre! —exclamó—. Sal de aquí corriendo de una vez, sino todo habrá sido en vano.  
  
Decidí hacerle caso, a estas alturas ya no tenía otra opción más que huir sin mirar atrás y rezar para que todos estén bien y podamos volver a vernos sanos y salvos. Eché a correr.  
  
Para mi desgracia, otro estruendo se oyó en la lejanía, esta vez acompañado de un intenso resplandor verde.  
  
Lágrimas de impotencia salían de mis ojos mientras corría calle abajo. Lágrimas que se mezclaban con la fría lluvia, las lágrimas del cielo el cual podría estar empatizando con mi dolor.  
  
Un inmenso dolor se me instaló en el pecho solo con pensar en no volver a ver a mis padres nunca más.  
  
Minutos más tarde la vi, allí estaba la parada de autobús. Y efectivamente, tal y como había dicho Vicky, también se podía ver un paraguas rojo.

  
  


### Notas:

2 **Nomago:** Persona que nace en una familia no mágica y es incapaz de hacer magia. En inglés conocido como _Muggle_.  
*Ante la falta de un término concreto oficial en Castellano, he decidido utilizar este.*  [[+INFO](http://es.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Muggle)]  
[VOLVER A LA HISTORIA]  
  



	4. ¿Qué es enamorar?

* * *

15 de marzo de 2008, mansión Vázquez, Londres 

Era por la mañana.   
  
Me levanté muy emocionado, por fin podría volver a ver a Álvaro después de tantos meses sin verle.  
  
Álvaro, aparte de ser mi hermano, era mi único y mejor amigo.  
  
Desde que nos mudamos a Inglaterra no me juntaba con ningún otro. Menos aún cuando fuimos a la nueva casa en el vecindario rico, allí los niños no eran niños, eran seres sin sentimientos movidos por el interés, sin importar que aún estuviesen en colegios de primaria.  
  
Seguramente aprendieron de sus padres, gente igual de interesada pero mucho más manipuladora.   
  
En las “fiestas” de negocios o reuniones “amistosas” de vecinos a las que me llevaba mi papa de vez en cuando, se podía percibir a simple vista, adultos de negocios y versiones en miniatura de los mismos, impasibles, justo al lado.  
  
No me gustaba ni la nueva casa ni las nuevas “amistades” de mi padre.  
  
  
Bajé corriendo a la cocina a por lo más importante del día, el desayuno. Allí me encontré a mi madre, pensativa con la mirada perdida en el infinito, con un café con leche humeante en las manos.  
  
Desde aquella noche que les vi, a ella y a mi padre, hablar sobre algo, que por algún motivo no recuerdo bien, está muy distraída.  
  
Me acerqué a la encimera para coger mi taza, la que tenía dibujos de lobos, que se encontraba en el armario de encima.  
  
Normalmente usaba el taburete que teníamos allí para llegar a ella, pero como no quería molestar a mamá intenté llegar estirando el brazo. Mala idea, rozando la taza con la punta de los dedos, esta perdió su posición inicial y pasó a estar al borde del estante del armariete, con la mala suerte que al segundo roce, se precipitó al vacío.  
  
El fuerte estruendo de la caída sobresaltó a mi madre, rompiendo su trance. Se giró rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba, y al ver la situación se relajó.  
  
—Cariño, ten cuidado no te cortes con los trozos, te tengo dicho que utilices el taburete para llegar a sitios altos —dijo.—  
  
En ese momento entró mi padre por la puerta alarmado, y al comprender la situación rio.  
  
—¿No ves que con lo canijo que eres no puedes llegar casi ni a la encimera? —se burló de mí.  
  
—Jope papa, que no soy bajito, yo puedo llegar perfectamente al armario de las tazas, pero se me ha resbalado —mentí intentando defenderme de su burla.  
  
—Seguro chaval, estoy seguro —siguió riéndose de mí.  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente mi taza de lobos volvía a descansar, intacta, en su lugar de siempre.

  


  


* * *

19 de marzo de 2008, mansión Vázquez, Londres 

  


Justo la mañana de ese día, el de mi cumpleaños, Álvaro se fue a jugar con unos amigos del internado, provechando que no podíamos celebrarlo por culpa de la reunión de mi padre.  
  
Estábamos mi madre y yo en el salón de casa. Ella veía un programa de televisión. Yo me aburría muchísimo.  
  
—Mamá, ¿Por qué no puedo ir con Álvaro a jugar a fútbol? —le pregunté.  
  
—Cariño, deja a tu hermano tranquilo un rato, que disfrute con sus amigos. Ya estarás con él por la tarde.  
  
—Jo, me aburro mucho —acabé quejándome.  
  
Poco después entró mi padre.  
  
—Bueno, no tardará en llegar. Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos y podremos disfrutar del resto del día, ¿Vale renacuajo? —me acabó preguntando—. Y sobre todo, no nos molestes. Estaremos en mi despacho.  
  
—Bueno... —respondí con pocas ganas y sin prestar mucha atención.  
  
Poco después, sonó el timbre de casa y la criada se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Mi padre también fue hacia allí para recibir a la visita.  
  
Desde el salón se podía oír cómo intercambiaban saludos formales y mi padre le invitaba a pasar hacia su despacho.  
  
Una vez dentro, ya no se oía ningún ruido.  
  
Al rato, decidí que estar tirado en el sofá esperando a que ocurriera algo interesante era muy aburrido. Así que me levanté, dispuesto a explorar un poco por casa en la búsqueda de algo mínimamente interesante.  
  
Paseando por allí, tuve la genial idea de entrar en el despacho de papá. Seguramente estarían reunidos en la sala de reuniones que había dentro, así que si entraba a la antesala no tendría porqué pasar nada.  
  
Silenciosamente abrí la puerta y me asomé. No había nadie, así que entré.  
  
Con un poco más de interés del que había tenido esa mañana por mi entorno, me dispuse a investigar el despacho de mi padre.  
  
Esta era la única estancia de la casa que no había explorado en profundidad. Solo entré una vez y fue cuando recién nos mudamos.  
  
Algo me llamó la atención, un maletín de cuero, con signos de desgaste.  
  
Lo abrí.  
  
Dentro había montones de hojas en distintos dossiers. Acabé cogiendo uno, rotulado como “Negocios importantes”.  
  
Entonces, empecé a oír ruidos desde la sala de reuniones, seguramente ya habían acabado y estabqn a punto de salir. Cerré el maletín, lo dejé tal y como me lo encontré y salí corriendo del despacho.  
  
Si me encontraba papa allí, seguro que me castigaba sin merienda.  
  
Me fui a mi habitación con el dossier bajo el brazo. Tenía muchísima curiosidad por investigar su interior.  
  
Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y, sentado en el suelo detrás de la cama, abrí el archivo.  
  
Dentro habían dos documentos. Ambos tenían como título “Ventas recientes” y una fotografía sujeta con un clip.  
  
La imagen del primero mostraba a un simio de pelo largo y blanco, con cara de malestar.  
  
No entendí mucho de lo que ponía en el documento, así que pasé al segundo.  
  
Entonces lo ví. Sentí un fuerte golpe en mi pecho. Pum-pum.  
  
En esa fotografía se podía ver a un niño. Uno moreno de pelo y piel. Éste, a diferencia del primate, tenía buena cara, no mostraba signos de felicidad, pero estaba mucho mejor.  
  
Arranqué la foto de su sujeción y escondí el dossier bajo la cama.  
  
El chico me pareció muy interesante, así que decidí guardarme la imagen. Qué mejor sitio que en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama que traía puesto. Así podría verla cuando quisiera.  
  
Bajé al salón otra vez. En esos momentos, papa se estaba despidiendo del señor en la entrada de casa.  
  
Me pareció buena idea acercarme.  
  
—Papa —le llamé.  
  
—Anda, hola chaval, mira, este es el Señor Chalk, ha venido de España por negocios —le presentó—. Este es mi hijo menor, tiene 10 años —le dijo.  
  
—Hola chico —respondió.  
  
—Papa, ¿Podemos jugar al pilla-pilla? —le supliqué ignorando al intruso—. Me aburro.  
  
—Ahora no cariño, espera a que el señor se vaya.  
  
—¿Con diez años y aún juegas al pilla-pilla? —intervino el invitado—. Madura un poco chaval.  
  
—Perdona, pero mi hijo puede jugar a lo que le dé la gana —intervino mi padre.  
  
—A los niños hay que tratarlos con mano dura, si no se revelan y van por el mal camino —argumentó.  
  
—Trataré a mi hijo como yo crea conveniente. Ahora, le pido por favor que abandone mi casa, no creo que vaya a hacer ningún negocio con usted. No me gusta su forma de pensar.  
  
—En un futuro se arrepentirá de esta decisión señor Vázquez, ya lo verá.  
  
Y se marchó por la puerta, a paso ligero y maletín en mano hacia su coche.  
  
—¿La he liado, papa? —le pregunté.  
  
—No, cariño,no te preocupes, no me daba muy buena espina este señor. Tranquilo, que ya he conseguido lo que quería de él --respondió, al parecer, satisfecho.  
  
—Bien, ¿Podemos jugar ya?  
  
—Vale , vale, qué prisas tienes niño, jaja —me dijo alegre—. Por cierto, qué guapo estás hoy, ¿No?  
  
—No sé papa, deja las tonterías y vamos a jugar —le dije impaciente.

  
  


* * *

19 de marzo de 2008, mansión Vázquez, Londres   


  


Volví a casa después de pasar la mañana practicando quidditch con mis compañeros de equipo de Hogwarts.  
  
Habíamos quedado para trasladarnos[3] con el entrenador a un campo y practicar un rato. Este año teníamos que ganar la copa.  
  
Nada más abrir la puerta, una masa con pelo rubio se me echó encima, tirándome al suelo.  
  
—¡Teteeee! —chillaba mi hermano mientras saltaba hacia mí.  
  
—¡Ten más cuidado tonto! ¡Te podrías haber hecho daño! —le regañé desde el suelo. Tendría que ir con más cuidado este mocoso.  
Al incorporarnos y verle la cara, me quedé extrañado.  
  
—¿Qué has hecho? Estás raro --le pregunté serio.  
  
—¿De qué hablas Tete? Me he aburrido toooda la mañana esperándote —respondió alargando la O exageradamente.  
  
—No sé…  


  


  


Después de pasar la tarde jugando con mi padre y Raoul, este último se fue a su cuarto a jugar solo un rato.  
  
Entré al salón y encontré a mamá cosiendo algo.  
  
—Hola mama, ¿Qué haces? —pregunté curioso.  
  
—Hola hijo, aquí estoy, arreglándole el pantalón del pijama a tu hermano. No se le ha ocurrido otra cosa que ponerse a jugar al pilla-pilla con tu padre con el pijama puesto. Al final lo ha dejado hecho un asco y encima lo ha roto por las rodillas.  
  
—Jajaja, mama ¿Qué esperabas de él? —le respondí riendo— el renacuajo es un caso.  
  
—No te rías tanto chaval, que a su edad eras igual o peor —me dijo riendo también-- por cierto, esta noche, en la cena, le sacaremos la tarta para que, al menos hoy, sople las velas. Mañana iremos los cuatro al campo como él quería.  
  
—Sí, mañana no he quedado con los colegas —aclaré. Entonces recordé la situación de hacía unas horas—. Mamá, ¿por qué la cara de Raoul está tan radiante hoy? —pregunté.  
  
—¿Qué me dices? No puede ser, para que eso ocurriera tendría que haber estado con alguien, y hoy no ha estado con nadie aparte de con tu padre y conmigo… —entonces le cambió la cara—. Y el hombre de negocios que vino a hablar con tu padre.  
  
—¿Qué? —dije extrañado.  
  
—No puede ser, tu padre estaba presente, si fuera él habría notado un cambio en el comportamiento de tu hermano al estar cerca del señor —se tranquilizó al decirlo.  
  
—¿Por qué tiene que ver a alguien? ¿De qué hablas? —dije sin entender nada.  
  
—Hijo, ¿Te acuerdas de la maldición de tu hermano? Pues esta se desencadenaría en el momento que se enamorara de alguien.  
  
—¿Y por qué está así entonces?  
  
—A lo mejor solo estaba contento de verte —concluyó—. Tu padre y yo queremos que disfrute de una infancia tranquila y divertida, va a sufrir mucho en un futuro. Por eso no queremos hablarle de todo nuestro mundo hasta que sea estrictamente necesario —me respondió.  
  
—Pero, ¿Entonces cuando pensáis hablarle de la magia? ¿No tendría que saberlo antes del curso que viene? —pregunté.  
  
—Sí, algún día antes del inicio de curso nos tocará dar ese paso. Hasta entonces, que sea feliz.  
  
—Bueno...  
  
—Y Álvaro, tu hermano no se puede enamorar. Si eso ocurriera no habría vuelta atràs.  
  
Entonces entró Raoul al salón preguntando:  
  
—Oye mama, ¿Qué es enamorar? 

  
  


### Notas:

3 **Trasladar:** Acción de enviar a la persona que toca un objeto encantado (traslador) a un lugar específico.  [[+INFO](http://es.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Traslador)]  
[VOLVER A LA HISTORIA]  
  



End file.
